remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Dewdrop
Dewdrop'''s are small beetle-like mimics that hang from the ceiling. They try to move directly above the player when possible. They drop a special spore on the ground, which grow into Dewdrop Fungi. Dewdrop Fungi may vary in height. The spore or the stem of the fungi will not hurt you, but the head of the fungi, at the top of the stem, will. Tactics Tips & Attacks Dewdrops will not drop more fungus directly over a fungus, so if you let it drop a fungus at the edge of its path, you may be able to take it out without letting it drop any more. Aeronaut Standing angled out from underneath the Dewdrop removes the chance of receiving damage from the Dewdrop Fungus. From there it is just a matter of using your steam cannon to eliminate the Dewdrop. Ferric These creatures will always be clinging from the the ceiling. When you run into one on the ceiling you will just want to use your Ferric skills and hang on the ceiling next to it and attack. Sometimes hanging on the ceiling will allow it to bump into you and thus damage you. In these cases you can try to stand slightly off to the side where the dewdrop cannot get directly over you. Then use your jump/double-jump and up + slash to hit the dewdrop. However, since they move directly towards you, a safer strategy is to climb on to a wall by them, you should be able to get to a position where you can attack the dewdrop without being so close that it harms you. If you can jump above a mushroom it has dropped, simply jumping over it and hitting the dewdrop there can also work well since they do not drop fungus where there already is some. Crag In most cases, crags have it easiest when battling dewdrops. Simply cling to a wall at the edge of the dewdrop's path, allow it to move above you and attack upwards. If you are too close to the floor, you may have to attack downwards to destroy spores which grow high enough to make contact. In other cases, simply jump and whip upwards whilst avoiding any spores. Additional Information Sprocket Data From '''Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Dewdrop: *This armored Mimic creeps above its prey and drops ripe spores to the ground which quickly grow into fungus. First Encounter: Thicket Woods Quest Relevance *During the Sidequest "Skyward Thoughts" (MX0004) from Rook Maxwell, player has to kill 20 Dewdrops in Steamport Sewers to gather as many Bolts to help Wystan build a Telescope. *In Extermination Quest "Dewdrop Extermination" (AS0013), the player must kill 50 Dewdrops per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In Extermination Quest "Enraged Dewdrops" (AS0074), the player must kill 100 enraged Dewdrops per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Mimicology Quest "Dewdrop Study" (CY0029), 35 Dewdrop Plates must be collected for Cypress. Trophy Farming Route 1 (Quilltoads): Exit the Drop Point and go right 3 rooms. The core section is this room, the one below, and the one to the lower right containing 5 Dewdrops, 2 Pigdeflies, and a Blowgrub. Crags can add another Dewdrop by breaking the barrier in the puzzle room to the lower left (also containing a Blowgrub and a Quilltoad). A video demonstration of this route is below. Both Aeronaut and Ferrics can also kill this extra dewdrop through the barrier, but cannot get the drops unless they traverse the puzzle room each time. Drops are not important while trophy farming, but it is important if you are farming for a mimicology quest. Ferrics and Aeronauts should not spend time going through the puzzle for a single drop for mimicology. Others should use the nearby rooms to reach 10 kills. The upper left room contains a Blowgrub, 2 Quilltoads, and a Webdangler. The lower right room contains a Rockrat, a Quilltoad, a Blowgrub, and a Wallglider. Route 2 Uses 4 Checkpoints for 6 Dewdrops with 10 kills. Guardian Checkpoint: Exit and kill the Dewdrop. Charred Forest Checkpoint: Exit, go up and left avoiding the Hookbill and Hivehat. Kill the Dewdrop. Deep Forest Checkpoint: Exit and go to top left avoiding the Swampfoot. Kill 2 Dewdrops and 2 Blowgrubs. Continue left avoiding or killing another Swampfoot and 3 Pidgeflies to kill a third Dewdrop Lower Camp Checkpoint: Exit to left. Kill Wallworm, Hivehat, and Dewdrop. Category:Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies